


When You Talk About Yourself (You Are Wrong)

by Chronicles_of_Scout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicles_of_Scout/pseuds/Chronicles_of_Scout
Summary: Earth is destroyed, Alex winds up on Krypton and we see a bit of a role reversal occurs... maybe not completely.





	When You Talk About Yourself (You Are Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended for #kalexweekflashchallenge buuuttt then it went way over the word count. Silly me. 
> 
> Also, how does one go about getting a Beta? I bit off a little more than I could chew on a fic whilst ignoring my real life problems... you know... the usual.

Alex walked hurriedly down the crystal corridor, shoving her hand against a seemingly nondescript wall and pushing forward with all her might. Yet another reminder that she did not belong here. She heaved a sigh of frustration as the newly appeared door gave way under the slight pressure and opened to reveal her living quarters.

They were ‘simple’ as far as her hosts were concerned but Alex remembered vividly the first time she had seen them. The walls were made of pure crystal, and glistened in the sunlight and moonlight, constantly shedding reflections of light on the smooth marble floors. The softest rugs were placed strategically around the room; Alex had taken an instant liking to the material and had tried jumping on them. The marble floor beneath could not even be felt, it was like walking on a cloud. She’d asked Kara what they were made of and she had tried explaining how they had been grown from the permafrost up north. The science behind it all had made zero sense to Alex but then again, nothing here made sense. This was way beyond her. This room was way beyond her. The bathroom had been bigger than her garage back on earth; the bedroom had left her near tears. She’d felt like a fairytale princess. Like a fairytale princess who had lost everything.

Shoving the near constant feelings of despair and depravity aside, she walked through the small apartment to her bed, flopping down on the mattress that rose up to meet her like a hug.

427 days. It had been 427 days since she’d lost her world; her parents; everything she knew. It had been a complete fluke that she’d wound up on Krypton. Her parents had been bioengineers, who had just happened to meet the Flash during yet another fluke incident. Apparently, Barry Allen had come from another earth, and after they had helped him return home, had shared the research that had allowed him to jump through the barriers. Her parents had latched onto the information and dedicated their lives to bringing that technology to their version of earth. Unfortunately, those plans would never see fruition. Nuclear war had broken out on earth. The world had literally exploded and all anyone had seemed to want to do was point fingers, and send more nukes. At just 17 years old Alex hadn’t cared who’d started it, she’d just wanted it to end. 

It hadn’t. In a move of desperation her parents had made a gamble, packing a bag and putting her in a portal.

_“We don’t know what will happen sweetheart, but we’ve tried to lock onto a friend’s position. When you get there ask for Barry Allen ok? Can you remember that.”_

_Alex remembers nodding as she’d clutched at her father’s shoulders, her left hand squeezing tightly to her mothers. She didn’t want to go._

_Her dad pushed her trembling form away, soaking in her features and committing them to memory._

_“We love you Alex. This is a chance. We love you so much.”_

There hadn’t been much fanfare after that. There’d been an explosion, she’d been flung into the portal and had walked out in the middle of Kara Zor-El’s bedroom. While Kara had been half nude.

The pair had just stared at each other bewildered.

“Barry Allen,” had been the first and only words out of Alex’s mouth before she’d felt a pressure at her neck and lost consciousness. Kara’s puzzled face the last thing she’d seen.

She’d awoken what felt like much later to weird sounds and arguing. It had been the first time she had heard the Kryptonian dialect of Kroalish; it had been the first time she had seen Kara defend her.

The Kryptonians had feared she was an intruder, an alien life form sent to destroy their way of life. Alex had been vividly reminded of the human movies depicting much the same, except in those movies the humans hadn’t been the bad guys.

They were; they were always the bad guys.

In the end it was decided that she would be allowed to stay as a ward of the House of El. That she would be Kara’s responsibility (Kara’s pet, Alex thought). The decision had taken days of debate, with Kara and her mother fighting fiercely on her behalf. It had taken Alex almost dying from eating what resembled an orange that had led them to changing her status from ‘threat’ to ‘invalid’. After all an alien who couldn’t even consume their food was hardly anything to be concerned over. Kara’s dad had taken over shortly after that incident, as a scientist he was fascinated by her and ran multiple tests to see if she could even _survive_ on Krypton. She could, she just had limits. Her senses sucked. Everything was dulled here on Krypton. Zor-El said it was because the atmosphere on Krypton was much denser than it had been on earth, which is why Alex was slow to move, to hear, to feel.

And kids on Krypton sucked just as bad as they had on Earth.

She startled when a wave of cold settled on her left cheek, a warm body laying over her back.

Kara.

“You shouldn’t run from them leannan. They’ll only keep chasing you.” The blonde pushed dark locks away from Alex’s face, exposing the hearing aids that Jor-El had made for her.

“What would you have me do?” She buried her face deeper into her pillow, hoped Kara hadn’t heard how shaky her voice was. “I’m not as strong or as fast as they are; I can’t fight them Kara.”

Kara gave a soft cluck and moved her hand down to massage Alex’s neck. “I would never condone violence Alex, not unless to do anything else meant death. But there are other ways you can stand up for yourself. Other ways that you can try to integrate yourself into our society.” She sighed moving in to press soft kisses to Alex’s hair. “I know how much you’ve lost love, but you can’t allow that to hold you back from living your life. It’s not what your parents would have wanted.”

Fresh pain washed over Alex, and she bit down on her bottom lip to contain her cry. Kara’s hand slid from her neck down to her shoulder, easing her onto her side and pressing a gentle kiss to the captured appendage. Kara was always so gentle with her, even though Alex couldn’t feel it. Or maybe because Alex couldn’t feel it. She’d hurt herself enough times over the past year and walked around oblivious to her injury. Kara was well versed in her concern.

The small kiss turned into kisses and Alex’s hand found its way into Kara’s soft blonde locks, pulling her closer. God, she loved this woman.

Kara sighed softly pulling away and laying down fully next to her human, hand pulling through Alex’s short locks.

For her part Alex was still slightly dazed from the kiss and Kara’s words. Kara was her favorite part of Krypton. From her first day, Kara had made everything better; made it all bearable.

The first time they’d kissed, Alex had been a mess; sobbing her eyes out on the floor in front of her bed. Kara had been alerted to her accelerated breathing by the rooms AI. She’d pulled Alex out onto the balcony mid panic attack and had forced her to repeat the constellations of Krypton. Focusing on Kara’s hands on her arms, on her soft lilting accent, on the facts she was shoving into her brain had saved her life. She’d obviously been overwhelmed. And very gay.

Very, very gay.

She also hadn’t been able to take Kara off guard; her body had been extremely slow and clumsy back then. But Kara hadn’t moved away, had simply cupped her cheeks to steady her movements and then kissed her back. Like _really_ kissed her back. Alex had thought she’d known what kissing was, but Kara had definitely proven her wrong.

Now here they were, a year later and still sharing kisses, touches. Alex had no idea what would happen if anyone found out, though she had a strong suspicion that General Astra In-Ze already knew.

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked, moving closer to her and curling her free arm under her head as a pillow.

Alex sighed, drinking in the Kryponian’s features. “I love you.” Was her simple reply.

Kara’s answering smile was beatific. “I love you too Leannan. Always.”

Alex nodded, reaching her hand up to pull the cold compress from her face and ignoring Kara’s cluck of annoyance.

“I’ll try harder in classes. Mira Te-Pi volunteered to show me the more basic concepts again.” She paused, licking her lips. “It’s just that… your basic concepts are things that I would have been working on in Grad school. The equivalent education that you receive as children would have been me getting my doctorate. I just… I feel like such a failure… all the time. So, when Jat-Vo and his idiot friends gang up on me, I let them because… sometimes I feel like it’s true. And I hate that. I hate that more than anything. How am I supposed to show your parents, the council, that I can be your partner if I can’t even pass a test?” Her last sentence was hissed between clenched teeth, and she had to remind herself not to clench her hands to hard. Zor-El had been giving her nerve enhancements to help with the sensations but she still had accidents when she wasn’t careful. “I wanna be with you Kara. I want us to be bonded but I can’t… I need to prove that I can take care of you… That I was worth saving.”

Kara’s face fell at the agony in Alex’s voice and she dropped her hand from Alex’s hair to wrap her arms firmly around the shorter woman, dropping her face to her neck.

“You _are_ worth saving.” Kara said, hands clenching in Alex’s shirt and hair. “You’re worth _everything_ Alex! And you don’t have to prove yourself to _anyone_ do you hear me? I love you, and since I’m the one who’s going to be spending my life with you, then I’m who matters. Not them. If they have an issue with us bonding then they can find themselves a new heir. You are my future. Always. You are not anything that those arschgelers say you are. You are smart.” She said, accentuated her statement with a firm kiss to the line above Alex’s bruised cheek. “You are kind. You are so amazingly beautiful Alex. You make me so happy; I never knew I could be this happy. And most importantly, you are not allowed to speak about my girl friend like that.” She finished with a final kiss to Alex’s pulse point. A move that caused Alex to breathe in sharply, and tug her even closer.

They lay there in silence, soaking in the other’s presence and both resolutely choosing to ignore Alex’s tears soaking Kara’s shoulder. Kara whispered words of love and comfort into the silence, occasionally punctuating her words with small kisses to Alex’s hair, neck, shoulder, or any other available surface.

“It’s girlfriend.”

Alex felt Kara frown against her neck before the blonde pulled away to look at her.

“Pardon?”

“It’s not two separate words, girl friend refers to a friend who happens to be a girl. Girlfriend is someone you care about on an intimate level, it’s someone your trying to spend your life with, it’s us.”

“That’s silly,” the frown remained on Kara’s face as she shook her head. “You are my friend. You are a woman. You are my heart. What is your English word for this?”

Alex couldn’t help the amusement that shot through her, because Kara was right. For all their similarities to humans, Kryptonian dialects were so much more efficient at getting the point across. Human language was still so lacking when it came to matters of the heart.

She shrugged helplessly and whispered her answer to the beauty created by Rao himself.

“Kara?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to take this opportunity to just vent a little... Totally ok if you don't want to hear the vent, or read in this case. Just, you know, skip this section. My vent is on Mon-El's character, here's the thing: I'm not a huge Mon-El fan. I like the guy, but I'm way more invested in say Winn than I am in Mon-El. That being said, some of the people in the Supergirl fandom are downright evil when it comes to his character. So I just wanted to say a few things.  
> 1\. He's a fictional character, the cyber bullying seriously needs to stop. You are all taking this way too seriously, but since you want to treat this like real life, here goes.  
> 2\. A lot of these critics are calling on their history of being a victim as their reasons for hate. I was subjected to abuse too, and Mon-El's character is NOT an abuser. Not even close. Spoiled? Sure. Entitled? Definitely. Insulting? At times. But an abuser? Not a chance. As someone who has experienced abuse, it's a little belittling to the experience that you believe that that is what makes an abuser. I definitely don't see what you all are seeing. And might I remind you that Kara's the one who beat the snot out of him? Especially after she found out he was a different race. Which kinda makes her a racist... or at least prejudiced... but we all just glazed over that huh?  
> 3\. Lastly, yes he was a slave owner. But he's a reformed slave owner. As a person of color I have to believe that people can change their minds on these issues. I have to believe this because a little over 50 years ago, the Jim Crow laws were still a thing. Dredd Scott is still the legal precedent as far as I know. Racism is everywhere; White Nationalists are everywhere. So, if I follow you're way of thinking and say oh Mon-El grew up with racism and slaves, guess what? You're basically all telling POC to hate White People. Not interested. 
> 
> Ok... I'm done... Just please stop hating everything, can we at least try to find some positivity somewhere?


End file.
